halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons
Demons are the archenemies of angels and they live to bring chaos and destruction in the world. Demons are beings of darkness and fire that live in Hell to torture wicked human souls. Some of the strongest demons were once angels who turned their back from God and they became corrupted beings, the Princes of Hell. Hystory Types of Demons Greater Demons Prime Demons The Prime Demons are the opposite polar of the Archangels and they are the leaders of the Demons. They are the first and most powerful demons and an indicator of how powerful they are is their eyes: they are completely black and when someone looks into them is like to look into an endless well of darkness. Prime Demons are very powerful and even the Archangels of Heaven are careful when they meet one, especially now that three of them have rebelled against God. Princes of Hell The Princes of Hell were once 20 Seraphin that chose to side with Lucifer when he guided his rebellion: now they are the second most powerful kind of demons in Hell and they serve as generals of the armies of Hell. They have yellow eyes, which are an indicator of what they once were: Seraphins. Hell Knights Hell Knight.jpg| Hell Knight (True Visage) Hell Knights were once humans: they chose to ally themselves with Lilith, who gave them incredible powers that allows them to be a challenge even for Prince of Hell. The strongest Hell Knights can challenge even a Prime Demon, but in the end he will be defeated. Hell Knights have shining flaming red eyes that indicates that they still have a human soul, like Lilith: for this reason they are powerful and they can be a worthy opponent Elite Demons Elite Demons are the strongest Medium Demons and posses powers far greater than normal: Elite Demons are usually the guards of stronger demons or the most powerful member of demons armies. Elite Demons are a tad weaker than a medium Hell Knight. Most of Elite Demons are a weaker mirror of a Prime Demons and they have one aspect of their powers. Elite Demons have smoke grey eyes, that indicate they are a weaker version of their Prime Demon parent, whose eyes are completely black. Fallen Beasts Fallen Beast.png| Fallen Beast (True Visage) Fallen Beasts are demons that before they were supernatural Monsters, such as Werewolf or Vampire, and they pledged their allegiance to Hell. Doing so, their powers were upgraded by the Demonic powers, making them stronger. Fallen Beast powers can greately vary: some of them are weaker than Elite Demons, while others can be a challenge even for a Prince of Hell. Their numbers were really increased during Lilith's reign. Fallen Beasts have green irides that reminds of a swamp and that in some cases can even light up, becoming like two headlights. Medium Demons Pit Demons Pit Demons are the most powerful Medium Demons and they were servants of Diablos, the second most powerful Prime Demon. in their demonic appearence, Pit Demons are almost 5 metres tall and they also have wings and a long tail. Pit Demons are also very gifted with demonic magic. Giant Demons Giant Demons are the strongest Medium Demons and they can be a physicall challenge even for a common Cambion. Giants Demons are very tall, standing around 8 metres in their demonic appearence and they are usually used as siege weapons, since they are very durable and their fists can crush even the strongest walls. Hater Sorcerers Hater Sorcerers are known to have the greatest knowledge of magic among the Medium Demons. Even if they are not very strong physically, they can use their magic to empower themselves or do even more dangerous things: they uses their magic to summon lighting bolts, Nether blasts and hellfire balls. Succubuses/ Incubuses Succubuses and Incubus serve Andariel, the Queen of Succubuses. They are known to be able to conjure hellfire and using whips as main weapon; these demons can also feed from the energy released with sex activities. These demons also posses wings that they use to flight and their lips are enchanted to enslave anyone weaker then them. Pain Demons Pain Demons are Enduriel's helpers when there are souls to torture: their duty is to torture corrupted souls either for fun or to get informations. Pain Demons are very dangerous, since they can control their pain and they can even reopen the injuries of their foes with their nere presence. Sinner Demons Sinner Demons were created by Azmodan and his loyal Princes of Hell to help them in taking power, by forcing others to go into a dark path. Sinner Demons are very powerful and they can empower themselves with the sins committed by others, since they can sense them like a drug. Shadow Demons Shadow Demons are Belial's most agents and spies. Their job is to learn their foes strengths and destroy them from the inside; Shadow Demons are also dangerous foes, since they can also uses their shadows to kill their foes, especially light attribute beings. Minor Demons Minor Demons are the weakest demons and they are known to be almost like savages animals who acts only to satisfy their destructive instincts. For this reason they are always sent in first line, since they are eager to go to battle. Berserkers Berserkers are the warriors among Minor Demons and they are the strongest of them. They are incredible fighters and they can encourage the other demons to fight thanks to powerful roars. These Demons can defeat a child Cambion, however if the latter knows how to use his powers, he will easily win. Hellhounds Hellhounds are wolf like demons that are usually used when demons go to hunt: demons always uses Hellhounds to find their preys, since they are the greatest trackers and they will not stop until they find what they are looking for. Hellhounds can also breathe hellfire against their foes. Bat Demons Bat Demons are the main air force of demonic armies: they look like gigantic bats that can set themselves on fire and they can also use their wings to create a wave of hellfire against their foes. Bat Demons can also generate a powerful scream, strong enough to brake through windows and stun common humans. Shade Demons Shade Demons are a weaker version of Shadow Demons: shade demons remember much a body made of dark energy. Their powers lies into their magic, since they are able to make people remember the evil they have commited; however it's easy to train your mind against these tricks. Imp Imp.jpeg| Imp Imps are the weakest demons, since they are merely 20 inches tall; however they can be a challenge, since they posses blasts of hellfire that can injure a Nephilim, but they will ricover quickly. Imps usually work together, in big groups, to win the fights. Powers and abilities Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Demons